reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs
There are several locations in the game with Easter Eggs and References. Some of these are phrases written on walls, which are actually cheat codes. Easter Eggs *In the Tumbleweed church, the words "the devil has got into that beast" are scrawled on the top of the altar. Speculation on fan forums say it refers to the scrawny black horse that often spawns around Tumbleweed, oddly hitched when there is no one around. While others think this is a reference to the Dark Horse. *At the Coot's Chapel cemetery, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to the protagonist of the Dollar's Trilogy, the Man with No Name. *The town named Plainview is named after the main character in the movie There Will Be Blood (2007), Daniel Plainview. The settlement is a camp, based around several oil derricks. In There Will Be Blood, the protagonist is obsessed with oil. The man often found working in the office in Plainview also bears a striking resembelence to Daniel. *When joining a campfire, sometimes the characters will tell a story about a dueling contest that was won by a man named Red, a reference to the Red Dead Revolver protagonist. At campfires in Mexico, characters may refer to Colonel Daren or General Diego, also characters from Red Dead Revolver. *Some of the Xbox 360 Avatar Awards/Playstation Home Avatar Awards are in the form of Easter eggs hidden in crates and such areas of the game. For a full list of how to unlock them, see this page. *When playing free roam on Multiplayer, the music from the carnival level on Red Dead Revolver will play when the player is taking over an enemy hideout. *In Tumbleweed four horses may spawn: a skinny and pale horse, a red horse, a white horse and a black horse, clearly a reference to the four horsemen of the apocalypse. *The grave of Elenora Riddick in the Tumbleweed cemetery can be opened by throwing a fire bottle at the grave marker. However, this oddity is a simple glitch, since it's the same grave that Seth digs up in "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead." *On the outskirts of Thieves' Landing, there is a small shack by the river that is occupied by a white prairie woman and a black man wearing an orange coat. The two of them live together. While it is still unconfirmed, this may be a hint at segregation from back in the 1900s, where it was forbidden and outlawed for a white man/woman to marry or fall in love with a black man/woman. If the couples were caught, they were hanged. *The Stranger mission "American Appetites" is perhaps a reference to The Hills Have Eyes. *In towns you may hear NPC's say "here I am" in a manner that closely resembles the final words of the sci-fi western show Firefly. *In Odd Fellow's Rest the player can find several tombstones with strange causes of death, some of which are purely humorous. **One of these tombstones reads "He'll never dance with another" referencing the Beatles song, I saw her Standing There. * Sometimes, when killing an NPC, they will scream the "Wilhelm Scream." * At the back of Casa Madrugada where a stranger mission is started, there is a small shooting range with various pots and vases. There are also cards that are the same as the type used in poker and blackjack. When shot, they disappear in a puff of smoke or flower petals. * In the graveyard beside Blackwater Chapel, there is a grave of a man named Harrison Cherry, who died in 1968 as stated on the gravestone. This would mean that the man dies 54 years AFTER the game. **This is possibly a reference to Beatle George Harrison's cherry-finish 1964 SG Standard Guitar, which Harrison used up until 1968, when he was given a 1957 Les Paul Custom by Eric Clapton. * On a tombstone besides the Blackwater Chapel the name Clinton Underwood can be seen. This is a parody on the famous western-actor Clint Eastwood. * On another tombstone beside Blackwater Chapel it reads, "Wake me... if something interesting happens". This may be a reference to the last words of Halo 3's protagonist, Master Chief, whose quote was "Wake me...when you need me." * At the poker table in Blackwater there is sometimes a player named Alfred Winlock, a blatant reference to Alfred Hitchcock. * At Benedict Point as part of the stranger missions "Funny Man" the writer says "Trouble with a capital T" this is making a reference to the musical "The Music Man" when in the musical the con man Harold Hill sings about trouble in town using the phrase "Trouble with a capital T" * A man in Blackwater near the bank will say "I know you; you killed me before." If you turn away and look back he will be gone. He can also be seen at Armadillo, and will always be reading a newspaper. * The mission where Jack is reading his book and John asks him what it is he is reading about he will say "It's about a man who heroically revenges his father's death." This is a reference to Red Dead Revolver. (However it may also be foreshadowing John's eventual death and Jack subsequently taking revenge on Edgar Ross as a result). * The game shows a few resemblances to the Batman Beyond feature film "Return of the Joker" as in Thieves Landing there is a sign on the side of the player's house that says "Jolly Jacks", which is the candy factory that the Joker hid away in the movie. * In the newspaper available in Blackwater, issue number 213 has a direct reference to WW1, as it declares that Europe is at war for unknown reasons. The article says that Germany is fighting France, Britain is fighting the Ottomans, Australia has 'wisely agreed to fight Austria' and also that a noble man has been killed in Sarajevo. The article continues to explain that Russia is basking in its glory and that Poland has complained about its 'appalling' neighbours. It even bears reference to propaganda, as it says that politicians and monarchs have told the public that it will be over by christmas. ** Also in this issue are references to the retirement of Edgar Ross and also that Harold MacDougal has 'Turned Savage' and also that Seth has finally found some gold. Furthermore it notes the death of Irish It appears that all of these easter eggs are only available after game completion. It shows the life of many main characters after the death of John Marston. * It is believed that the Strange Man is a reference to Jack Swift (There is a striking resemblence) from Red Dead Revolver. * South of Repetance Rock there is a 'U' shaped trail. Above the 'U' there is a collection of Native American objects bwteen two bushes. The purpose of these objects is currently unknown, but there are several theories. Cheats and cheat glitches *Cheats are typed on the bottom right corner of each newspaper. *In the upper part of the barn in the Marston Ranch, in the hay loft there are the words 'Oh My Son My Blessed Son' in white paint on the wall. This is the cheat code to change John Marston to Jack Marston. *In the destroyed building where you discover the second map fragment in Aztec Gold, this is on the inside wall: "I DON'T UNDERSTAND IMNFINITY" This is a cheat which allows the player unlimited Dead Eye. *In Barranca, writing on the wall says "you think you tough, mister?" This is the Cheat Code to unlock all the gang outfits. *In the chicken coop in Nosalida, there is white writing on the wall reading "IT'S MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT." That is the cheat code to the gun set 1. * On the back of a deserted shack under MacFarlane's Ranch near the shoreline, there is black writing that reads, "I am one of those famous fellas." This writing is the cheat code for maximum fame. * In Sepulcro inside a broken Mausoleum the cheat code "HUMILITY BEFORE THE LORD" Can be found. This cheat reduces your fame to zero. * In Plata Grande, the phrase "The root of all EVIL, we thank you!" can be found scrawled on the wall inside the mine tunnel. Activating this cheat each time will add $500. * On Benedict Pass bridge, there is carved writing saying "they sell souls cheap here." This writing can be seen in the launch trailer and is a cheat. Activating this cheat will decrease your Bounty. Category:Cheats Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gameplay Category:Speculation